Convince Me
by FrostedFoam
Summary: Wherein Kiba has to convince Shino you're never too young to fall in love. Shino/Kiba (AU). Side pairings: SasuNaru, NejiGaa


**Summary:** Wherein Kiba has to convince Shino you're never too young to fall in love.  
**Author Note:** Doing a Shino/Kiba/Shino thing for a change ;) This is also my attempt at major fluff, and as I say in all of my author notes, I apologize ahead of time for any unintentional/unavoidable OOCness.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or its characters; all belongs to the original owner.  
**Warning:** AU. Language at the worst, all the rest is innocent and fluffy and freaking fantastic in every possible way :) (Especially because I'm REALLY good at cheesy endings).

**Side Pairings Include:  
Neji/Gaara  
Sasuke/Naruto

Convince me

_His parents drilled everything in his head, taught him strictly from what was wrong and what was right from day number one and would never accept anything less from him._

_He was to not smoke, do drugs, be rude, take without asking, leave messes, or go against authority. He was to listen to what his superiors told him, to pay attention in class, be helpful, clean up after himself, to give respect, and fulfill promises._

_But he knew all of this already; wasn't it common sense? Shino knew not to intentionally make others unhappy and to do his best - he stuck with that and only half paid attention to everything else. Besides, he knew he couldn't make everybody happy all the time. So he'd do what is expected while doing as little as possible at the same time. This had been his motto for a good portion of his childhood and he had fully intended to follow said motto for the rest of his life._

_It had been going just fine as well, up until his mother read him a story. It was a fairytale to be exact. It was an enjoyable experience of a princess and a prince, and Shino was a goner at 'Once upon a time...' He surprised himself at how quickly he adapted to the whole 'fairytale' idea. The idea of getting married, sweeping the love of his life off their feet, and ultimately living a happily ever after was nearly breathtaking. He was enthralled with the simplicity and beauty of it. Because, what child didn't want that: to be happy and enjoy their life whilst being able to do the same for the person most precious to them?_

_Shino wanted that._

_It was the ideal dream, and the young boy was surprised he hadn't thought of it sooner. He had been absolutely appalled that his own mother or father hadn't introduced the very lifestyle to him sooner. What was wrong with them, what was wrong with him? He wanted to get married, to have a family, to kiss someone and exchange vows and just be happy._

_It was so simple! By the end of the fairytale Shino had the widest grin on his face for the first time since he could remember. Everything made sense at that one moment in time, and something in his brain told him that he had to go out and find that special someone right now._

_He only had gotten so far as sitting up when his mother's hand pressed on his chest, causing him to fall back on his pillows._

_"Where are you going?" His mother wasn't amused by the sudden burst of energy; Shino found that he hadn't cared in the slightest._

_"I'm not tired anymore." It was only a half-truth; the bug-lover could tell his mother didn't believe him anyway. And judging by the way her brows drew in together and her lips pinched in a sharp purse, he was in for another story - this one less exciting: his mother's opinion. How he loathed the inner workings of her mind, but, considering her hand was still pressed against his chest and keeping him still, he had no choice but to listen._

_"Mrs. Uzumaki suggested I tell you a story other than the factual one's I've been reading to you for bed," she started off, a strange soft-like expression taking over her features. Shino blinked. "I hadn't thought a simple fairytale would be so ridiculous and far-fetched, I regret reading it to you and apologize; you shouldn't have had to listen to the whole thing." To say Shino was ashamed would be an understatement: he was mortified. He had enjoyed the story - a lot more than he should. But he wasn't going to reveal that to his mother, especially not when she looked like that._

_"I hadn't thought it bad." He spoke up a bit sheepishly, trying to seem nonchalant. He can't help but flinch when his mother gazes down at him, and he finds something strange in her expression; she's amused._

_"You do know this isn't how real life works out, right Shino?" Did he? Unsure of how to answer while still being truthful, he remains dead silent. The hand on his hand lifts and brushes back his bushy hair. "Life is hard and love is rare when it comes by. Don't expect to find it so quickly," she whispers, kissing his forehead and standing up, closing the fairytale book much more sharply than would be considered normal. "There may be times in your life when you think you've found the one but it won't be. Some people never find love and just have to settle for something less."_

_His mother lifts the book up, waving it around with a hard look in her eyes, seemingly more annoyed than she was originally._

_"Shino, I want you to promise me that you won't come to me - young and foolish - sprouting out a bunch of lies about finding love and running off, alright?" Everything made sense to him, and reality hit hard. He didn't remember when he had stopped smiling._

_Staring at his mother evenly the young boy doesn't dare blink and his vision fogs slightly._

_"I promise."_

"You know I love you, right?" When he opens his eyes there's a finger dancing on his chest, making patterns, circling every inch of clothed skin...the fingers are warm and inviting and he likes the feel of it. He likes it a lot.

"So you've said," he murmurs quietly, watching the finger through his glasses, captivated by the timid yet confident movements. The heart in his chest gives a slight squeeze, his dream, or rather memory, serving to make his moment alone with this person more painful than pleasurable.

"Right, and even though you won't say it, I know you love me too."

"..." He did not. Love? But it seemed the person that those teasing fingers belonged to wasn't bothered by his silence. No, they probably expected it. Knew he had a tendency to appear detached and uncaring; yet they had the audacity to claim to love him? Was such a feat even possible to a human being as emotional as the one before him?

"-because otherwise you wouldn't be here with me. You wouldn't let me touch you if you didn't love me."

"Is that so?" His heart was beating faster, and the fog that clouded his mind was clearing up and he finds that reality is coming fast. He squeezes his eyes shut tightly, his body stiffening.

"Or you're just in it for the sex, is that it?" A bit perplexed at the change Shino blinks behind his glasses and has to force a ridiculously large smile from coming across his face, the tension in his chest had lifted momentarily. Though he had no doubt it would come back soon, he welcomed the distraction the conversation now held.

"We haven't been intimate yet," he points out, sitting up on his elbows to get a better view of the person lying beside him. He receives an irritated glare accompanied with an animal like growl for his efforts.

"Yet. You're planning on it though; and that's just being in it for the sex. So are you?" It was such a stupid question. In it for the sex? Shino would never go behind his parents backs to see someone just to have sex. What a ridiculous notion.

"I don't believe so."

"You'll have sex with me though - even though we aren't married?" His head was starting to hurt; what did anything of this have to with what they were talking about? What were they even talking about?

"We're going to get married?" And just like that the nerves were back. God, he was a mess right now. He wondered if the warm body pressed against his noticed.

"Wha- uh, I don't know. Do you want to? I mean...if you really want to wait that long, 'cuz I'm fine with it either way."

"We're a bit young, don't you think, Kiba?"

"What's that have to do with anything!?" Indeed; what did that have to do with anything? Sighing heavily Shino sits up all the way, dislodging Kiba who was practically lying on his chest. The latter glares for all he's worth, the slightest sparkle of mischief flashing. "Seriously Shino, I'm a good-looking individual!" He suddenly barks out, sitting back on his hunches while giving Shino the closest thing to a serious face he could muster, "and I must admit that I have caught the eyes of many other good-looking individuals in my days, all of them more exciting and open than you."

Was that bile he felt rise in his throat? Was that seriously his fist curling in on itself and making half-moon marks on the inside of his palm? It couldn't be, that wouldn't make sense. He must be imagining it.

"Your point?" Kiba makes a quick move, standing up and towering over Shino, the sun behind him making him appear less wild and possibly...majestic. However, the sudden movement couldn't mean good news and the Aburame had expected Kiba to do a lot of things that involved him lashing out or yelling about how uncaring he was, but he hadn't expected him to grin as if he succeeded some impossible, unknown task. And Shino supposed that, somehow, in the brain that Kiba possessed he just might have convinced himself of having just done that.

"My point is that I stay by your boring stick in the mud butt because even though I know there's a life of exciting fun, drugs and sex out there just for the taking I'd rather be here, convincing your stubborn ass that what we have is the real deal." Touching, Shino can't help but think dryly, staring at Kiba blankly; not that he could tell.

"We've made it this far, Kiba. Let's not ruin it for the both of us." And with that, Shino walks off without a glance back. Even if it felt as if his heart was being ripped and shredded at the seams.

_"Look at those kids, what must their parents think?" Shino looks up at his mother when she suddenly speaks up, watching her shake her head in utter disgust, her eyes narrowed and directed towards something just outside the playground barrier. And, finding curiosity peek its head, Shino follows his mother's gaze to look too. He looks, sees two young men, hand in hand, walking side by side whilst appearing completely lost in their own world. And it's all too soon that just _looking_ turns into staring, and staring turns into gaping, until Shino can't pry his eyes away from the sight for the life of him._

_Something about the scene was disturbing, yet it held his attention more than any of his bugs ever had._

_His parents never looked like that when they were together, no one in his family ever appeared as happy as the couple seemed to be. Why was that?_

_Peeling his eyes away from the peculiar sight before him the young Shino gazes back up at his mother, noticing that her attention had already found something else and was drawn to the other mothers on the park bench next to her. Shino takes this as his opportunity and brings himself up to his feet._

_He needed to observe the odd behavior from the couple up close._

_Taking steady, controlled steps to his destination he begins catching small tidbits of the conversation, immediately engrossed in the soft hushing tones of the men._

_"You really should get more sleep, Gaara," the tallest of the two whispers, and Shino notices that his face looks more stoic up close, yet, there was something in his eyes that screamed anything but stoic. But how could that make any sense?_

_"I'm fine," the second male (Gaara, he presumes) answers back, his voice a bit deeper but also hushed. The young boy's eyebrows draw together; what was up with the whispering? Slightly annoyed Shino drifts closer stealthily, pretending to be absorbed in a lady bug crawling on the chain-linked fence._

_"That may be but I'd feel better if you'd at least try to sleep, a few goodnight rests would do you good," the taller continues, sounding stern like his parents, but there was an undertone to it. Or was he imagining that too? What was with all the undertones? _

_Shaking his head Shino absently allows the lady bug to climb onto his palm, his eyes staring at the shell intently without really seeing anything._

_"I told you I was fine, Neji, I get plenty of sleep," Gaara suddenly snaps, and Shino turns his gaze sharply over to them, startled to see the sudden change in mood and the unmistakable hostility._

_There. That was more normal. Acceptable._

_"The dark circles under your eyes say different." And Shino nearly crushes the precious bug in his palm when the brunette (Neji, was it?) does the unthinkable, his fingers, long and pale reach up to touch said dark circles underneath the redhead's eyes, tracing the curve of the eyes with steady fingers. The young boy really can't stop looking now; he couldn't even pretend he was interested in his bug._

_The shorter opens his mouth, looking defiant and Shino anticipates the words that will come out of his mouth, sure that they'll be talking sense into the other man, only, the brunette doesn't let him get as far as to speak. Because the next thing Shino knew they were kissing. Not the small kissing pecks he's seen his parents share on rare occasions but a solid mouth to mouth contact that shoots shivers down his spine._

_Upon experiencing such an act he does the only thing he can think of; he turns his back and walks away._

He didn't like walking away, it expressed weakness and vulnerability, but what else was he supposed to do? Kiba wouldn't drop the subject, wouldn't stop pursuing him and seemingly stuck on getting him to say those three words. But what was the point? Couldn't they enjoy what they had and leave it at that?

Shino accepted the fact that he may never fall in love, knew that he wasn't one of those people that would be graced with such a rare gift and would just have to deal with what he was given later on. But what he would be given later on wouldn't be Kiba; he wouldn't let it be Kiba.

Because Kiba was one of those people that deserved real love and would get it no matter what.

The Aburame couldn't give him that and he wouldn't pretend to be able to give him that either. That would be cruel and it would make him into that uncaring, unattached person everyone always accused him of being. True, he cared for Kiba a great deal, wished him happiness and all the joy the world will give him. But he was being selfish by accepting the Inuzuka's company so often, allowing those kisses (not small pecks either, mind you) and the occasional touch and stroke. Those he would accept with a guilty conscious and happily go to hell for.

What he wouldn't accept was Kiba's love.

That would be the ultimate sin, and Shino would be damned if he ever allowed Kiba to think along those lines. But, it had become apparent that he had allowed Kiba to think that, and evidently Kiba's been thinking it for quite a while. Shino hoped that hell would be gracious and let him burn for eternity.

"You look like your brooding, and it's probably a bad time to tell you this in case you're feeling suicidal. But you should really consider the fact that if you don't let me say everything I need to I'll bite your balls off and feed them to Akamaru if you move a single fucking muscle." Somehow, Kiba had a certain way with words that always left Shino powerless. Turning his head from the rotted wood of the parks picnic table he looks up at Kiba who was standing at the end of the table, hands on his hips and his canines gleaming in the sun.

The sight was so viciously beautiful that Shino had to close his eyes and block it out. God, he was a horrible person.

"If that's the case I suppose I'll have to ask you to be quick about it, my curfew is in 30 minutes."

"You'll be fine. You haven't missed a curfew yet," the dog lover replies cheerily, and the Aburame feels the boy's body heat as he comes closer.

"There have been some close encounters." Kiba only laughs.

"Yeah? No shit. Your parents can't expect to keep you on a leash forever." Ironic word choice coming from Kiba, but Shino supposed he had a point. But even so, that didn't mean he'd just stop applying the effort to keep his parents satisfied. Sighing heavily he glances to his left and meets dark brown slits for eyes. Owner of said eyes pout a bit, his fingers twitching slightly. "Hey, are you ever going to take off those glasses for me?" Startled at the abrupt change in subject he looks away.

"Would it make you happy if I did?" Seeming to consider the question Kiba bends a bit, forcing himself only inches away from Shino's face.

"No. I'd just like to see your eyes, is all." It was a reasonable explanation, but not something Shino wanted to get into right now. No, he wanted Kiba to focus on what was important and it had nothing to do with his eyes.

"Was there any reason behind your threat earlier? Or should I just take my leave?" The Inuzuka snorts mirthlessly.

"Fine," he mutters, then, sparing Shino a particularly dark glare just shrugs nonchalantly, "I was just wondering if you took our relationship serious is all." The heaviness of the accusation hit Shino hard, just as he suspected Kiba intended, but the emotion it caused wasn't visible on the bug lover's face. But...somehow, Kiba knew, and he didn't look the least bit sorry about it either.

Finding it hard to swallow with the lump in his throat he struggles with a truthful answer. Kiba deserved the truth.

"I do not." Not looking the least bit affected the boy beside him shrugs, inspecting his claw-like nails. And, for a long moment it seemed as if that was all the boy would do. Until:

"Is that your final answer?" God, he was sweat-dropping. He couldn't look at him in the eyes...couldn't breathe...couldn't...

"Yes." Abruptly, Kiba makes a sharp buzzer-like sound from his mouth, looking thoroughly amused with himself as he did so. Turning to stare at the brunette in surprise he raises an eyebrow in question, the confidence in the smile Kiba sent him was startling. Apparently this wouldn't be as easy as he originally thought. Then again...this was Kiba. "Excuse me?" he questioned, resisting the urge to pull at the collar of his shirt. Kiba, somehow, noticed and did it for him, even offering a small nibble to the hollow of his neck.

"Was the jeopardy beep too subtle? You got the question wrong, Shino." With his face still near his neck Kiba suddenly inhales, a short chuckle escaping his lips. "You're way too nervous to be taken seriously anyway."

"Kiba," he forces himself to speak up, trying to be stern. Noticing, the brunette lifts his head just a fraction to the point where they both make eye contacts underneath the lenses of Shino's glasses. He almost flinches but is able to keep composure; this was Kiba, why was he so anxious? "We cannot continue our relationship; it is in neither of our best interests to do so."

"And can I ask what kind of logic in hell makes you think so?"

"You've said so yourself, several people are attracted to you, people who will be able to keep up with you and keep you entertained. I'm afraid we just aren't compatible enough to make this kind of relationship work as it should." Sighing heavily the dog lover pulls back slowly and hops off the table, a steel-like expression in his eyes, and, Shino swears, that the sparkle of mischief seemed to flash brighter than ever.

"You're kidding right? We're nothing but compatible," Kiba answers simply, and, this time, he's the one that walks away.

_He's known Naruto and Sasuke for a good portion of his life; Naruto's mother was a nice lady, kind and open and sunny - just like her son. Sasuke's older brother was the idol of every little boy in town, including Sasuke, and it was quite clear that Sasuke would grow up to be just like him._

_Because of this you could say that Sasuke's unnaturally mature behavior and Naruto's childish behavior were anything but compatible._

_Therefor the two never got along, not once. Sure they interacted; called each other the same name since preschool, glared the same since 4th grade, and fought the same since 7th grade. And now, years later and still no change, it was quite clear to everybody else that the two weren't interested in settling their differences anytime soon._

_So how could everything have escalated so quickly without anybody knowing?_

_"Bastard! Would you stop ignoring me? !" Shino hadn't bothered to pay much attention to the sudden outburst. This was typical Naruto._

_"Hn. Get off the table, idiot." And that was typical Sasuke._

_They talked or rather, argued the same as they did every day, their eyes flashing emotion after emotion, their bodies mimicking and reflecting the other as if it were a rehearsed dance. It had reminded Shino of something...but he couldn't recall what it was. But it didn't concern him in anyway, so he brushed it off without a second thought._

_It was typical Naruto and Sasuke._

_"I told you to stop ignoring me!" That wasn't typical Naruto. Normally the blonde would defend himself the first chance he got, maybe even skip the formalities and just lunge for the Uchiha's throat. So, naturally, being as curious as everyone else, Shino had turned to see what the two were up to. Surprisingly enough, Naruto had gotten off the table, and judging by the fact that Sasuke was staring directly at Naruto he was no longer ignoring him._

_Shino should've known there was something else in their eyes, hidden behind the act, should've known that rivals would never respond so easily with one another. He shouldn't have ignored something that was going on right under his nose. He's realized it too late, and now he was forced to see something that he knew he could never have happen to two completely different people._

_"What is it?" Sasuke speaks up, his tone cautious but his eyes never straying from Naruto's despite having the whole class as an audience. Shino's throat had gone dry and his heart had given a painful thud. It wasn't fair for them to look at one another like that when everybody else was still squandering about._

_"I want you to stop ignoring me, Sasuke Uchiha," the blonde replies sternly, his hands curling and uncurling into shaky fists. Sasuke assess Naruto up and down for a solid minute before he just looks away towards the front of the room, not showing any visible signs that he was going to even bother giving the blue eyed boy a response other than complete silence. Half the room seemed to have relaxed at the raven's mature choice, and Shino was stupid enough to go along with them._

_"As if anyone could ignore _you_, moron." Something had happened then._

_And Shino found that he wasn't all that surprised to see the two of them making out behind the school just an hour later._

"You don't smoke, Kiba." He had fully intended on ignoring Kiba, somehow convince the brunette that he could find someone far better than Shino. However, the Aburame couldn't ignore Kiba when he was doing something that endangered his health so openly whilst risking suspension by doing said action on school grounds.

"I heard smoking helps take the edge off things." He bet he has, but he wouldn't be so careless as to try it himself.

"And, if you don't mind my asking, what kind of edge do you need to be taken off?" The full cigarette stick falls to the ground and Kiba snuffs it out with the heel of his boot.

"Let's try: my boyfriend's a total dick in a box." It was endearing how he could say that with a straight face. Staring at him impassively Shino finally shrugs, deciding that he can no longer beat around the bush with him. He had to tell Kiba, make him understand.

"Your boyfriend is protecting you."

"I'm not in danger." Of course he is. He just doesn't know that he's already fallen into the trap. Beating down the urge to rub his temple Shino straightens out, crossing his arms.

"He can't love you." There. Kiba's eyes flash, and Shino's nearly sure he's got him. But the flash in those brown slit eyes aren't sadness or realization, its incredulous anger that has Kiba gaping like a fish out of water. Definitely not the reaction he had been fishing (no (bad) pun intended) for.

"Wha-? What kind of stupid bullshit is that? !"

"It's not stupid." It's not. He knows it.

"Yes it is," Kiba insists stubbornly, his hands back on his hips. "I love him, which means that I'll do everything I can to get him to love me back, even if it takes the rest of my damn life."

"You could do better, Kiba," Shino murmurs sullenly, gazing at the boy from the top of his glasses, holding a steady, strong gaze between the two of them. "You could live better, have someone who can commit fully and give you what you deserve. You should have someone that isn't afraid of screwing everything up and unwilling to take things further because of that fear." Kiba looks down from Shino's gaze, his head slightly bowed. The quiet that follows is bittersweet, and he can't decide whether he's relieved or saddened to see the boy standing across from him weighing his words heavily.

Finally, Kiba lifts his head and they make eye contact. This time, Shino feels cornered and no longer in control.

"Well that'd be sweet and everything if I gave a shit; but you should know that if you don't accept my damn feelings right now I'll have no choice but to rape you." If you didn't know Kiba like Shino did, those words would sound completely and utterly stupid, but Shino did know Kiba; very well in fact.

And he found the breath knocked right out of him.

Shino Aburame had always figured change came gradually; like aging, but he hadn't counted on something like words to make such an impact. Hadn't counted that those words would give him the courage he needed to lean forward and finally kiss Kiba like he meant it.


End file.
